


100 Miraculous Drabbles: Marichat Edition

by LovelyLiliana



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Marichat May, Marichat Week, marichat fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: 100 drabbles focusing on the love square ship - MarichatNewest Update:Identity Reveal





	1. Cat Tendencies

Chat Noir's visits had originally been a few minutes rest, sitting on her balcony. The smell of baked goods that wafted up there from the bakery, had only been another reason he'd chosen there to take a break. What he hadn't been expected was for Marinette to find him up there, one late summer night. Nor did he expect to find himself coming back again and again, with the promise of more pastries, when he did happen to stop by. He wasn't expecting this to become their tradition, and he certainly wasn't expecting to find a home here, in  _her_.

He hadn't expected to fall for her.

 

* * *

 

On one late summer night, Marinette had thought going out onto her balcony to sketch some more designs under the moonlight, would've been a great way to end that relaxing day. What she hadn't been expecting, was to find Chat Noir sitting on the railing of her balcony, calmly staring up at the night sky.

"Chat Noir?" She'd asked, hesitantly.

Because, why would he be there, unless he'd figured out her identity?

He'd almost fallen off the railing, which had told her he'd been lost in thought, and had probably been there for a while.

"Is there a reason you're here? Is there an akuma?" 

Although, Tikki would've felt Chat trying to call her, and she would've transformed, but he didn't know that.

"Uh, no... Just taking a break from patrol." She could see a light blush dusting his cheeks, probably from embarrassment at being caught.

"Here?"

"Uh, yeah. You don't mind, do you, Marinette? Because I can leave if you do..."

"No! I mean, its fine. You can stay! Yeah..." She laughed nervously, though what was the harm, because he clearly hadn't figured out her identity.

"Thanks! Do you uh... Wanna watch with me?" He asked her, turning back to look up at the sky.

She placed her pens and sketchpad on her table, before walking over to join him at the railing.

"Watch what?"

"The sky. It's beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." She sighed.

And that was the start of Chat Noir becoming a constant presence in her life, in _both_ her lives, and she wouldn't realize how much she needed that, for a while.

 

* * *

 

After she'd found him there that night she'd ended up inviting him in for pastries. She'd learned as Ladybug, he wasn't fed well enough in his home, and if Ladybug couldn't do anything about that, well, Marinette could. They'd talked for a while, laughed, and ended their night with a movie, that she'd fallen asleep halfway through. But she'd woken up in her bed, as he went to leave.

"Kitty?" She asked with a yawn.

"Did I wake you?"

"Your gonna leave without a goodbye?" She pouted.

"I just didn't want to wake you Princess."

"Are you going to com visit again?"

"When I can."

"Then I forgive you."

He smiled.

"Goodnight, Marinette."

"Goodnight, Kitty."

And he'd been coming over ever since.

 

* * *

 

Because of Chat visiting her on her balcony as Marinette, she knew things she shouldn't know as Ladybug, and sometimes keeping that in check was annoying. For example, Chat could _purr._ As Ladybug, he thought she had no clue about the traits he'd acquired from his miraculous, but she really knew about almost all of them. She'd discovered his purr one night, on movie night, when his head had been resting on her chest, and her fingers had been running through his hair. She'd barely felt it at first, but then as Chat got more relaxed, it became louder and more apparent. 

"Chat... Are you  _purring?"_

His face had turned red with embarrassment, and he'd pulled away from her. The purring had stopped. She'd made a beckoning motion with her hand. He reluctantly came back, and they got comfortable, before she resumed her ministrations through his hair. Her smile was blinding when she'd felt his purr again, which was the only reason he hadn't pulled away. 

"Just don't say anything to Ladybug. She'll never let me live it down."

"I won't, Kitty. My lips are sealed."

 

* * *

 

Another thing she'd found out about her Kitty, was he _really_  liked to play with yarn, like a real cat. It was honestly adorable! 

She'd left her balcony unlocked, a signal to him that it was okay to just come in. She'd placed a green ball of yarn on her bed, and her phone was set up to record this perfectly. She hit record, before she went downstairs to fetch some snacks for them. She'd come back up to find him entangled in the yarn.

He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, Princess." She burst out laughing.

When she finally calmed down, she went over to her table, where she set up her phone.

"You _didn't."_ He pleaded.

She giggled in response.

"Oh Kitty, do I have a video to show you."

She joined him on her bed.

"Can you untangle me first Princess? Purrrity Purrrlease?" He gave her his kitten eyes.

"Fine." She sighed, smiling. "But quit it with the puns,  _and_ those kitten eyes."

"But, Princess, you _love_ my kitten eyes."

She shook her head, as she began to untie him, a fond smile overtaking her features.

 

* * *

 

"Okay Princess, we watched that embarrassing video. Can you delete it now?"

His cheeks had gone redder as the video progressed, and she couldn't help the laughter bubbling out of her.

"But it's so  _cute!"_  

He'd walked in, and he'd tried calling out to her, but he couldn't find her. And then he'd spotted the ball of yarn on her bed. He'd picked it up and squeezed it experimentally. He'd looked both ways to make sure she was nowhere in sight, before he sat down, and began full on  _playing_ with it. And then he'd messed with it so much, it had exploded, entangling him in it.

"It's not cute, Princess, it's _embarrassing_... You're not going to get rid of it, are you?"

"Nope! But if it makes you feel any better, I won't show it to Alya."

"Thanks, Princess." He said, with a roll of his eyes.

"Of course, Kitty." She winked.

But he didn't say  _anything_ about showing it to Ladybug this time...


	2. In Denial

Marinette had always thought Adrien would be the one for her. He was kind, caring, gentle, thoughtful, and so many other amazing things it could take her  _days_ to list them all. She always thought she'd be upset when the day came where he'd get himself a crush, or a girlfriend, and she'd spend days in her room crying her heart out. What she didn't expect was to actually be  _happy_ for him, when he'd told them about her one day. 

When Alya had asked her why she wasn't upset, she'd absently replied, "I don't know."

-x-

You see, Chat Noir had been visiting her for the past few months or so. They'd talk, laugh, eat snacks, and overall have a good time. He was now a constant presence in her life, in  _both_ her lives, and she couldn't imagine it another way. No, she  _wouldn't_. He was her best friend (aside from Alya, of course) and she needed their Friday Movie Nights, and their gaming matches on Wednesday, (And of course, their study sessions aka the only reason she was passing school right now; Seriously, who **enjoyed** physics?). But she was getting off track. Whether she was donning her Ladybug outfit, or she was just Marinette, they were  _friends._ Just friends. No matter how much she may possibly-  _No!_ She chided herself,  _You do NOT like him like that. You are JUST friends. Nothing more, nothing less._ She smiled to herself, in silent victory. Besides, Chat didn't feel anything for her, other than friendship, and she wasn't going to jeopardize that.

She hopped on her bed, a book in hand. They had to read the next chapter for homework, and she was going to get a head start on her homework, before Chat came over for their weekly study session. Tikki perched on the top of her book.

"You know, Marinette," She commented, "you didn't seem very upset when Adrien told the group he had a crush."

"Well, Adrien deserves to be happy Tikki, even if it's not with me. I'm sure that when he gets the courage to ask her out, and she says yes, she'll be one of the luckiest girls on earth. And yeah, it hurts, but I'm lucky enough to call him my friend." She didn't have the heart to tell her kwami she'd asked herself the exact same thing. "Do you think there's another reason for it?" She couldn't help but wonder.

"It doesn't, by any chance, have to do with a certain leather-clad hero, would it?" She teased.

Marinette blushed.

"Tikki! I told you, Chat and I are _just_ friends."

"Are you trying to convince yourself of that, or me?"

"Tikki!"

-x-

A few days ago, he'd told his friends he'd had a crush on a girl, whose name he couldn't mention, though he could in his head.  _Ladybug._ She was the most amazing person he'd ever met, and she was the one for him. But apparently, Plagg thought otherwise.

"Your going to visit your girlfriend today, right?"

"Huh? Ladybug and I don't have patrol until _tomorrow."_ Honestly, he thought his kwami would be aware of his schedule by now. "And she's not my girlfriend. She's made it perfectly clear how she feels about even being in a relationship with me, romantically."

"Not Spots, _Princess_." 

"Oh, yeah, we're going over today."

Plagg flies away.

"Hey, wait! She's not my girlfriend! She's _just a friend!"_

 -x-

"Tikki, Chat and I are  _just friends_."

"But you don't want to be." She smiled, secretively.

"It doesn't matter what I want. It's just the way things are."

"But you like him."

"No, I  _don't_."

"What do you like about him?"

"Huh?"

"What do you like about Chat?"

She rolled her eyes. 

"He's kind, caring, overdramatic, my  _partner_. He's sweet, super smart, like seriously I'd be failing school without him." They bother laughed at that. "He... He's always there when I need support, a good laugh, or someone to rant to, other than you, of course. I wouldn't be who I am today without him. I..." 

She looked up at Tikki, her face turning a lovely shade of pink, and that was when Tikki knew Marinette finally realized....

"Oh my god, Tikki! This cannot be happening!  _I_   _like Chat!_ What am I supposed _to_ do? He's coming over in, like, half an hour, and I have to  _talk_ to him."

"You've talked to him before."

"But this is _different._ I like him, and he only sees me as a friend. What am I supposed to _do,_ Tikki?"

"You could tell him."

 _"Tell him?_ So he can reject me which will ruin our friendship, and then I'll never be able to work with him as Ladybug because everytime I see him, I'll think of that moment, and-"

 _"Marinette!_ What if he likes you back?"

"He doesn't Tikki. If he did, he would've said something by now."

"Maybe he was to caught up in other things to realize his feelings, like someone else." She teased.

She laughed, but Tikki could tell it was forced.

-x-

Adrien paced back and forth in his room.

"Plagg, Marinette is just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Seriously, was Plagg even listening to him?

"Are you sure?"

_"Yes."_

"But what about all those things you do with Princess? You've never done them with Spots. And you've starting flirting with her less and less as you spent more time with Marinette. And then you stopped flirting with her at _all,_ and that became a thing between you and Princess..."

Adrien droned out his kwami, as he began to think about what Plagg was saying. Sure, he'd stopped flirting with Ladybug, and had been doing it more with his Princess, and yeah, he'd been doing some things that, to the public eye, would look like a secret rendezvous. And okay, maybe he visited her more often than not,  but it was only because she wouldn't talk to him at all as Adrien! But he did have to admit, she was kind of cute, with her constant pink blush dusting her cheeks, and how she'd do this little silly dance when she was super happy about something. (He may have lost a few games during their gaming marathons just to see her proud smile.) Okay so maybe...

"Oh my god, Plagg! I have a crush on Marinette!"

"Finally!"

"What am I gonna _do?_ I have to be over there in, like, seven minutes!"

"You talk to her, kid."

"But what do I _say?_ This is different! What if she says no? It'll destroy all the progress we've made in the past few months!"

"You'll figure it out on the way. Right now though, you have a Princess to see."

He took a deep breath. 

"Your right. Plagg, Claws out!"

-x-

She heard him before she saw him. The little tapping of boots on her balcony, signifying his arrival. She took a deep breath, as Tikki gave her an encouraging smile, before going to hide. She nodded, before going up on her bed, opening her skylight, and poking her head through. They locked eyes, a blush adorning both their features. 

"Hey."

"Hey, come on in."

Maybe they'd be okay after all.


	3. Injured & Kiss it Better

"Ow!"

Marinette looked over to see Chat Noir had poked himself with a needle. _Again._  He'd recently asked her if she could teach him the basics of sewing. He'd looked so happy, like an excited kitten, so she'd agreed. His even brighter smile when she'd said yes, (and his fist bump in the air, when he thought she wasn't looking) was an amazing reward all in itself.

Of course, the actual learning process was apparently a lot more than he'd anticipated. She'd lost count, at this point, how many times he'd poked himself with a needle. Even she hadn't poked herself nearly as many times when she'd started out. It was probably the claws, she concluded, they were probably messing him up. Yet he still screamed just as loud _every single time_ he poked himself.

"Is it bleeding?" She asked, gently grabbing his wrist so she could see it.

"Mmhm." He nodded.

"Okay..." She hummed, going to find her first aid kit.

She'd cut herself so many times, her parents had insisted she kept one in her room. She pulled out a band-aid, green, with black cats. _Fitting_ , she mused. She carefully wrapped it around his finger.

"Better?"

"Not quite, Princess."

She sent him a questioning gaze.

He held out his thumb.

"You have to kiss it better, Princess."

She rolled her eyes, before placing a feather-light kiss on the band-aid.

"And my wrist kinda hurts..."

With another eye roll, she kissed his wrist.

"And my cheek too..."

A kiss to his cheek.

"And my nose..."

A kiss to his nose.

"And... My lips are kind of sore..."

She met his gaze. She could see a rush of emotions running through them. Hopeful, excitement, happiness, and fear among them. Hopeful she wouldn't reject him, but fearful she would. Her eyes softened, and she caressed his cheek. His eyes fluttered close.

_Okay. She was really doing this._

She slowly lowered herself down, closing her eyes as she did so, before gently placing her lips on his. His response was immediate, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, without breaking their kiss. But she eventually had to come up for air. She took a deep breath, before opening her eyes, to find him staring at her, with an intensity she couldn't comprehend. 

"I think they're still a little sore..."

She smiled at him, before once again placing her lips on his. They could talk about the status of their relationship later. Right now, this was more important.


	4. Adrien Posters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place before that episode where her Adrien posters are revealed to the world (Troublemaker I think?)

Chat Noir bounded across the rooftops, making his way over to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. While today wasn't one of his usual visiting days, he'd surprisingly had a rare day off, and decided his Princess wouldn't mind a surprise visit. To his surprise, her skylight (or cat-flap, as he'd taken to calling it) was open, so thinking nothing of it, he went in. Of course, he was  _not_ expecting to see her room covered in posters of  _himself_... Well, Adrien him, but  _still_. He heard light footsteps on the stairs, and a few minutes later, Marinette's head popped through the door. She hummed a little ditty, placing a glass of milk, and a plate of cookies on the table.

"Hm... That's weird." She muttered to herself, glancing around her room. "Tik-" And then her eyes landed on him, and she let out a little screech. But _then,_  her eyes landed on what he was staring at and she fainted.

"Mari! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Chat asked in a rush, racing down the stairs, before crouching by her side. 

She sat up with a groan, rubbing her head. _"Please_ tell me this is just a dream." She said.

"No, this is very much  _not_ a dream. What happened, Princess? Are you all right?"

"Yeah Kitty, I'm fine." She gave him a small smile. "But... What are you doing here? You don't usually visit Mondays."

"Unexpected day off. Figure I'd come by here and see my Princess. Though, I kinda thought you were expecting me, leaving my cat-flap open like that." 

"Oh," She blushed, letting him believe that was the case. She couldn't exactly tell him she'd forgotten to lock after de-transforming back in her room, after the akuma had been defeated.

"Did my Princess miss me?" He teased, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"In your dreams, Kitty." She replied, shrugging him off.

"So..." He said instead. "What's with the posters?"

"The posters?" He pointed a claw at them. "Oh,  _those_ posters? Ha ha, I've been using them for, uh,  _inspiration,_ yeah, inspiration. You know, the designs? From the magazines?"

"And yet they're all of that Agreste kid." He couldn't help but comment.

"Oh, _really?_ Huh. Well, Gabriel's designs are just genius. I couldn't help but use them for inspiration. I've been trying to create some male clothing. And Adrien's my friend, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind." She blushed at the last part.

"Sure. I totally believe that." Chat teased. "That's exactly why half of them are of his  _face."_

"Mmhm, yeah, exactly! Inspiration! Totally. Can we drop this now?  _Please?"_

She tried to imitate his kitten eyes, and it was so cute he couldn't say no.

"Of course, Princess." But after her sigh of relief, he continued. "But I reserve the right to bring it up again later."

"Can't you just pretend you never saw it?" She whined.

"Now where's the fun in that, Mari? It seems I have some competition for my Princess's affections. So tell me, Purrrincess, what does this alley cat have to do to win you over?"

"Lose the puns, for one."

He gasped. _"Princess,_ you wound me."

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Come on, lets go play some video games."

"Can we have the cookies too?" Chat asked excitedly, helping her set up the console.

"Sure Kitty."


	5. Nightmare & "I Almost Lost You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-reveal

Marinette writhed in her sleep. _Chat! No! Don't! It's too_ _dangerous. He was heading straight for the akuma. Chat! Chaton! Come back here! Don't do it! Please, Chat, no!_

"...Princess? Mari? Mari!  _Marinette!"_ Chat said, gently shaking her shoulders.

Marinette sat up, taking in her surroundings.

"...W-what?"

"You had a nightmare Princess." He responded, resting his forehead against hers.

"But how did you..."

"I could here you screaming my name halfway across Paris." He chuckled. "I came to make sure you were okay." He pulled away, looking into her eyes. "What happened, Princess?"

"It was  _horrible,_ Chat! The akuma he- he  _had_ you. And he almost  _killed_ you.I almost lost you, Kitty! I don't know what I'd do if that'd happened." She was in tears now, though she couldn't exactly tell him she'd been there when that had happened earlier. As far as he knew, it was only a nightmare.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey. I'm here, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. And if something  _did_ happen, Ladybug would be right there to bring me back."

"But what if she can't?"

"What?"

"What if something happened to you, and Ladybug couldn't bring you back. What if-"

"Princess, look at me." Her eyes met his. "I will always come back to you. No matter what."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Princess. I promise."


	6. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-reveal
> 
> I'm like seriously in the mood for some marichat fluff right now lol

"Princess," Chat commented, massaging her shoulders, "You should take a break. This seems to be stressing you out."

"Ugh, I  _know,_ _"_ She replied, running her fingers through her messy hair, whiling leaning into his soothing touch. "But this assignment is due  _tomorrow_. If I don't hand it in on time, I'm literally going to fail that class."

"But,  _Mari_ _,"_ He whined, "I'm sure you can spare this poor, touch-starved, kitty a few minutes. And then you can come back over here, and finish your design. I'm sure you'll be able to sketch the final touches in no time."

He backed up, and she spun around in her chair to face him.

"All right," She sighed, "I suppose I could spare a few minutes. So, what did you have in mind, Chaton?"

"Hm..." He glanced around her room, and his eyes lit up when it landed on her phone. "Lets dance."

"Dance? Kitty, you know I can't dance." She smiled with a roll of her eyes.  _But, maybe a break_ is _what I need right now._

"Come on, Mari! It'll be fun!" He said, grabbing her hands in his. With little resistance, she let him pull her up, and spin her around. With a laugh, she stepped away from him, but only to grab her phone.

"So, Kitty, what are we dancing to?"

"Hm... Oh! I know! Give me the phone!" He said excitedly. He typed something she couldn't make out, before turning up the volume, and placing it on the table.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead, and every turn will be safe with me._

Chat sang along dramatically spinning her around. 

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall, you know I'll catch through it all._

They're eyes met. 

 _And you can't keep (even a thousand miles can't keep_ _us apart) us apart._

He pulled her closer.

_'Cause my heart is wherever you are._

They lost themselves in the song, dancing around her room. She didn't know who leaned in first, but suddenly his lips were on hers, and hers on his, and everything felt right with the world. 

She pulled away suddenly.

"I cannot  _believe_ you. Seriously? High School Musical? _Seriously?"_

He was too busy laughing to respond.


	7. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-reveal; secret relationship

Marinette was laying in bed when Chat came over. She was shivering, her nose was pink, and she was surrounded by piles of dirty tissues. It was their spring break, and she'd convinced her parents that they deserved a small vacation. She'd promised she'd be fine on her own, yet hear she was, sick in bed, and they weren't coming home for another _five_   _days._

"Oh, Mari," he cooed, joining her on her bed, mindful of the dirty tissues. "You're sick! Where are your parents?" He'd asked, concerned.

"On vacation." She responded, blowing her nose. 

"Why would they leave if you're sick." He didn't understand. He knew they would've been fussing over her until she was better, before even  _thinking_ about going on any vacation.

"They don't know, nor do I plan on telling them." He could tell from the way she was not-so-subtly clutching her throat it hurt to talk.

"Is there anything I can do to help." Eyeing her hand, he continued. "Just nod or shake your head."

She gave him a small smile, and her cheeks turned a dark pink, almost the same color as her nose. He couldn't help himself. He leaned in and just as their lips were about to touch, she pushed him away. He didn't understand. What was-

"I'm  _sick_ , you mangy alley cat!" 

 _Oh_ , he thought, as she began coughing because of that outburst. He awkwardly rubbed her back, not knowing what to do. She'd never rejected one of his kisses before, and even though she had a good reason, (he didn't want himself to get sick either, after all) he didn't know how to handle himself. But she was more important than these ridiculous thoughts, so he shoved them to the back of his mind. Gently patting her on the back, he asked, "Can I get you something? Soup? Medicine? Water?"

"Water." She said, hoarsely. 

"Shhh, Princess." He said softly, choosing to kiss the top of her head instead. "Rest your voice. I'll go get you a glass of water... And maybe some medicine for that sore throat of yours."

He sent her a quick smile, before making his way to her trapdoor. Throwing it open, he hurriedly ran down the stairs to go fetch her a glass of water, and find the bottle of medicine.

Taking it up to her room as quickly as he could, he gently placed the tray on her lap, and helped her sit up. Getting the right amount of medicine on the spoon, he gently told her to open up. Once she did, he brought the spoon to her lips, and made sure she drank it.  Only then did he hand her the glass of water, to somewhat help wash down the taste.

"Thank you, Kitty." She said, taking another sip of water.

He smiled, placing another kiss on her head. "Of course, Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/5DX9YVQ


	8. "I Like Someone Else."

She hadn't meant to, she really hadn't, but he'd been so sweet, and kind, and caring, and an amazing friend.

She really hadn't meant to lead him on.

She hadn't even realized she was doing it.

But as he leaned forward, hands at her waist, eyes sliding closed, she couldn't give him what he wanted.

She couldn't do that to him, not when another boy still held a piece of her heart.

She couldn't do that to him.

She stepped back, taking the hands he had placed on her waist into her own, and swinging them gently between them.

Realizing his affections weren't being returned, he pulled back, a bright blush covering his cheeks.

"Sorry! I- I thought..."

"I'm sorry Chat. It wouldn't be fair to you, I still like someone else."

"And, M'lady will always be have a piece of my heart, but it doesn't mean I can't have feelings for someone else. Especially someone as amazing as you. And I know I'd be willing to put in the work for this relationship, if it's something you'd still want?"

She giggled, a beautiful smile gracing her lips, "Come here, Kitty cat." And their lips met.

Sure, she still liked Adrien, and yeah, he still liked Ladybug, but they had each other, and that was enough for now.


	9. "Go Away."

"Go away, Chat." Marinette said, and he could hear the sob she let out afterwards. "Just leave me alone."

"Come on, Princess. Please let me in. I'm not going to leave until I know your okay."

"Why, so you can rub it in about how  _right_ she is? That know one will love me, because I'm just that unlovable? Face it Chat, no one can change the fact that she's right about one thing."

"Princess, so help me, if you don't open your skylight right now, I will cataclysm it open."

"No you wouldn't." She retorted, but she reluctantly sat up to unlock the hatch. He immediately joined her on her bed, engulfing her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Kitty." She mumbled into his chest, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "She's just so _persistent._  What does she have to gave, from tearing me down. What difference does it make? Why does she have to be so cruel? Why would she say something like that, and think it's okay?" She continued to cry onto his chest, his claws gently combing through her hair.

"Princess." He stated firmly. "You are not unlovable, and you're  _both_ crazy to think that. I don't know why she does what she does, but I  _do_ know you deserve none of it. You are the kindest, most sweetest person I've ever met, and I'm  _so_ lucky to have you in my life. Who cares what Lila has to say about you?  _I_ know its not true, and that's what matters."

"...Thanks, Chat." She says finally. "But you know what's really the worst part of it? My  _friends_ don't even believe me. Friends I've had for  _years_ , but the second she shows up they're all over her, and think everything she says about me is true, even when they know firsthand it's not."

"Well... Then maybe they're not your true friends, Princess. But you'll always have me."

"Promise?"

Her eyes were so full of hope, and insecurity, and doubt, he simply replied with a heartfelt, "Promise." Before laying her down, still in his arms, a gentle purr buzzing through the room.

He and Lila were going to have  _words_ later. No one messes with his Princess.  **No one**.


	10. Rain

Marinette glared at the sky, as the rain continued to pour down around her.

She knew she'd checked the forecast, and she  _knew_ it had said a zero percent chance of rain. And she was supposed to be the epitome of good luck.

She'd been able to find an awning to hide under, thankfully, so she hadn't gotten to wet, but she didn't have an umbrella, and there was no way she was walking home in  _that._  

"Hey." She gasped, looking up to find the one and only,  _Chat Noir_ , sitting on the roof ledge opposite her, an umbrella in his hand.

"H-hi." She replied, and her stutter was  _definitely_ because of the cold.

"What are you doing out in the rain?" He questioned, noticing her lack of umbrella, and slightly wet clothes.

"I uh... Forgot my umbrella?" She smiled weakly, and he nodded in understanding.

"I just finished up patrol, and am on my way home anyway. Here." He held out his umbrella to her, and it almost felt like déjà vu. She quietly accepted it with a small "Thank you", before taking it from him. 

She began to head home, but stopped as she reached the front of the awning and turned around. To her surprise, he was actually still sanding there. "Since patrol is finished, would you, uh, care to join me?" It was the least she could do after what he did for her.

"Sure!"

And it wasn't until she went up to her room after saying farewell to Chat (he'd said she could keep the umbrella), that she realized _how_ familiar that umbrella really was. After all, she had one  _exactly_ like it.


	11. Masks

"...What?" Chat said, holding out the mask, similar to his own, that she'd handed him.

"It's a mask for you to wear when you're here so you don't have to stay transformed all the time, and worry about your identity." She said excitedly. "I also made you some clothes to wear as well, so you'd be more comfortable."

Shocked at the sheer kindness, the only thing he could think of was to say was, "...How did you get my measurements?"

"Well, you have a similar build as my friend, Adrien. So I just figured-"

"How did you get his measurements?" He knew for a fact he'd never given them to her in  _either_ identity.

"....A magazine article, but-" He couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of him at her response, and the flush of her cheeks only made him laugh harder. " _Shut. Up."_ She said, and she couldn't hide the smile that was trying to peak out, so she decided whacking him with her pillow would have the intended effect. It didn't, so she huffed with a roll of her eyes, and retrieved the other pieces she'd made him. "Here." She said simply, handing the clothing to him. "You can change in here, and I'll go up on my balcony."

It had taken him a few minutes, but eventually he'd lifted the door to her balcony, telling her she could come back in. He looked... Different. She just put it off as being used to his cat suit, though. "How do I look?" He asked posing, as if a model, and she couldn't help but laugh at his antics. But thinking over his question... He actually looked  _good._ Not that she could tell him that, his ego was inflated enough it was.

"Eh." Was her effortless reply. She walked up to him, running her finger along the edge of the mask. "I do missed your cat eyes though. They were cute." He cheeks flushed a bright red and she laughed, pleased to have turned the tables on him for once.

"I- uh- Thank you?" 

That just spurred on another round of laughter, and he couldn't help but join in.


	12. Rapunzel AU

Chat Noir watched as the old woman made her way down to the ground, the long black locks used as her way of transportation reflecting in the moonlight, giving it a bluish hue. She turned, blowing a kiss to the window, where he could see the silhouette of a young lady resting against it had returned the sentiment.

Once she was gone, he made his way out of hiding, and smiled as she waved at him happily, from up in her tower. Without a word, she got to work on maneuvering her hair to pull him up.

"You really didn't have to, you know." He commented, as she pulled him high enough to reach the window. "I could've climbed up on my own."

"True," Marinette giggled, "but I like having the feeling you owe me."

"And what is it that my dear Princess desires?" He asked, dramatically bowing, which drew a laugh out of her.

"Hm..." She said, tapping her chin in mock thought. "One kiss." She decided finally. 

He stalked towards her, and she could see a flash of...  _something_ in his eyes, though his face said otherwise. He leaned forward, but right before he kissed her lips, he whispered, "And here I thought this was to be  _your_ reward." And then he leaned in the rest of the way... Only to be stopped by her finger.

"You're right." She said finally, pushing him back. "You should bring me some more of those fancy chocolates. They are to _die_ for." 

She then turned around, deciding to instead head up to her room. He followed her up, making sure he didn't accidentally step on her hair.  _Why_ did it have to be so long? Not that he minded, it was very soothing to comb his claws, well fingers, through. When he entered her room, he wasn't surprised to find her sitting on her bed, holding out a brush to him, an innocent look on her face.

"But I  _just_ got here." He complained, though he did take the brush.

"Later than usual," She retorted. "even if it wasn't your fault. If it's not done, she's going to suspect  _something_ , you know. And besides, the faster this gets done, the more time we'll have for...  _Other_ _things._ I might even be in your debt for helping me, and offer you a reward of sorts." She batted her eyelashes dramatically, and it took all his will to not laugh.

"All right, all right, Princess." He teased, beginning to brush her hair, as she sat in front of him patiently. "No need to be so needy." As he brushed, they talked. About anything and everything, whatever came to mind. 

Before Chat had come around, she'd been bored at night, singing herself to sleep which, coincidentally, had been what had drawn him here. She'd taken a liking to the leather-clad boy, always looking forward to their late night meetings. And it had been her to initiate their first kiss. She'd been over the moon happy, to realize he'd returned her feelings. He'd continued to visit, sometimes bringing stuff from his village for her to try, or just to talk, kiss, and cuddle. She hated when he had to leave, dreaded the morning to come, always hoping that night wouldn't be his last visit.

"What are you thinking about, Princess?" He asked suddenly, and she realized she'd gotten lost in thought.

"You. Me. Us. How long we'll be able to keep our secret before Mother finds out." This wasn't the first tower they'd lived in after all, and he knew that. This was the third. Someone had discovered their hidden tower, and her Mother's decision was to move to another one, a different location. She really hoped they weren't found out. She couldn't bear the thought of being separated from him, and she told him such. "I just... She could call up at any moment, earlier than usual, and  _find_ you here." He finished brushing her hair by than, choosing to instead sit beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't lose you, Chat. I love your visits, and our cuddle sessions, and talking... and, and just spending time together. I can't imagine not being able to do this ever again."

"Well, there's no need to worry Princess," He said, placing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere."


	13. Akumatized Chat Noir

Chat Noir sat on an abandoned rooftop, tears falling from his eyes, one after another. He couldn't stand it anymore. His father was overworking him to the point of exhaustion. He knew that his father would find any excuse to pull him out of school, and keep him home under constant supervision, if his grades made one slip up, or he fell behind on his extra curricular activities. '

He hated being under all this pressure, and not even Marinette,his amazing, wonderful, beautiful, girlfriend Marinette, could help him with this, as he couldn't reveal his identity to her. 

Another tear rolled down his cheek, when he suddenly heard the sound of wings flapping towards him. He looked up to find a butterfly, not just any butterfly but an  _akuma_ , fluttering towards him. He wiped away the currently falling tears, his face suddenly taking on a serious expression.

Zipping open his pocket, (Ladybug was always jealous he had them, not her), he took out a little cube. During his last session with Master Fu, he'd explained that these cube-like structures were traps that would be able to hold an akuma until Ladybug was able to cleanse it. (He'd also warned him he  _must_ be transformed when using it, or his kwami would be the one sucked in, not the akuma, and it's almost impossible to free a kwami from one.)

He never had to use one before, (usually he was able to keep his emotions under control), but remembered Master Fu's directions very clearly. He simply had to focus, throw it onto the ground, and it would expand and capture the akuma in a sphere-like structure, until he brought it to Ladybug. So now... He just had to find her.

-x-

"You  _what?"_ Marinette said, when Chat had explained to her what had happened.

"I... I lost control of my emotions, and almost got akumatized." His cat ears were flat against his head, as he curled in on himself.

Marinette's gaze softened, not that he could see, as she realized he didn't need her anger, he need her  _comfort_. "Oh, Kitty," She said at last, wrapping her arms around him in a side hug. "Why didn't you come to me earlier?"

"I just... Didn't think you could help me. It was problems in my civilian life, and since, I can't reveal my identity to you, I thought I could handle it on my own."

"Oh, Kitty," She repeated, squeezing him just a bit tighter, "I'm your girlfriend, I want to be here for you. I want to help you, and if you need to vent, I'm here for you. You can just keep things vague. You were almost _akumatized_ , Kitty. That's not something to take lightly. I want you to come to me if something like that ever happens again, okay?" Only after he nodded in agreement did she continue. "So... Why did you bring that- that  _thing_ here?"

"Well, you're friends with the Ladyblogger, so I thought you could help me get in contact with Ladybug."

"...You know what? I'll call Alya, and you head to the Eiffel Tower, I'll tell her to meet you there, okay?"

"Uh, sure but-" She pushed him out, and after making sure he had left, she ducked back down into her room calling, "Tikki, spots on!"

But one thing she knew for sure, was that Kitty of hers was going to get a talking to (along with some cuddles, snacks, and kisses).


	14. Cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Ch. 11

"....Do you happen to have any cheese?" 

That was not the question she'd been expecting when she'd open the skylight for her Kitty that night.

"Why?" Was the only logical response she could think of, seeing as she wasn't supposed to know about his kwami's obsession with cheese- Or even what a kwami was.

"I- uh-, This might sound weird, but their's a magical being, yeah a  _magical being_ , that gives me my powers, and helps me transform into Chat Noir, and uh, I'm all out?"

"And this 'magical being'," She said, with a roll of her eyes, "only eats _cheese?"_

"Sadly. Preferably, camembert."

"Well... We don't have any camembert. Would brie do?"

"He'll live." He said finally. "Do you still have those things you made me? I'm gonna have to detransform for this."

"Yeah, I'll go get them." She walked over to her dresser, and pulled open the bottom one to find the items she was looking for. "Here, I'll just leave them over here, and you can detransform whenever you're ready."

"Thanks, Marinette. I owe you one." Followed by a "Plagg, claws in."

Marinette's cheeks flushed at the thought of once again being in the room with a  _detransformed_ Chat Noir, while resisting the urge to simply turn around, and finally learn her Kitty's identity. Considering she would've known by now if she hadn't insisted in keeping the secret. Just then, she heard some bickering, before Plagg flew in front of her (though, she wasn't supposed to know his name yet, now was she?)

"Plagg, Marinette. Marinette... Plagg."

"A  _wonderful_ introduction, kid. Now. Where's my cheese?"

"Uh, downstairs?" Marinette said, beginning to head in said direction. Though she didn't comment when after they'd left her room, and closed the trapdoor behind her, Plagg landed on her shoulder, curled up into a fluffy little ball, and began to purr (although she was sworn to secrecy about _that_ little tidbit). 


	15. Happy Birthday

Marinette smiled as she got ready for bed, happy with the way her day had gone. Of course, her day wasn't over yet. As if on cue, a familiar knock came at her balcony door. "Come in, Kitty!" She called, as she finished putting on her top.

"I heard it was some Princess' birthday today." He said, dropping down onto her bed, gift in hand. She laughed, rolling her eyes, before joining him on her bed. "So. Happy birthday,  _Purrrincess."_  

"You're ridiculous." She said, trying to grab her gift, but he pulled it out of her reach.

"Ridiculously in love with _you."_ He winked.

She rolled her eyes once more, before resting her head on his shoulder to hide her smile. "You're incorrigible."

"Yet you love me." He said, placing a kiss to the top of her head. "Wanna open your present?"

She looked up at him, a smile gracing her lips. "Why not." She always thought gifts were an important part of someone's birthday. Not the price paid for the item, but the personal value of the item, which was why she loved hand making her presents. And she couldn't wait to see what her kitty got her. Taking the offered gift, she opened it to find... a jewelry box. From the most  _expensive_ jewelry store in Paris. "Chat." She said, turning to look at him.

"Just open it." He said, and the look on his face made it impossible to refuse him. 

It was a simple necklace, with a charm dangling at the bottom of the chain; A cat wearing a crown. "Chat... I can't. This is too much." She said, pushing the box towards him.

"But it's yours." He said, taking the necklace out of the box, and watching the little charm dancing around the chain. "I had them design it especially  _for_ you. Please don't make me take it back, Princess."

"...Help me put it on?" She said at last, turning, and moving her hair out of his way. "Thank you, Kitty. I love it." She smiled as she felt the cool chain around her neck. "But next time, we are giving you a price limit."


	16. Identity Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingo Request - Identity Reveal and Marichat please 😊

He hadn’t meant to, he _really_ hadn’t meant to, but he did. And to prove his case, Marinette stood across from him in the alleyway, her cheeks flushed and face frozen in shock. “Marinette, I-”

“I should go.” She cut in, already running towards the opposite side of the alley. Her shoulder brushed his as she passed, but he was in too much shock to even register she was gone, until she was.

After all, He just found out Ladybug’s identity.

-x-

She ran, and she kept running, into the bakery, up the stairs, and into her room, the trapdoor shutting behind her. She didn’t say anything until she was on her bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“He _knows_ , Tikki. He _knows.”_ She just couldn’t believe it. She’d worked so hard to keep it a secret, and it was _her_  fault he found out.

She knew he purposefully went in the opposite direction to detransform, as to make sure he never discovered her identity, as per her wishes, but she’d forgot that she had to head to the bakery. She’d backtracked, and ended up landing in the same alleyway as the one he’d chosen, mere seconds before she detransformed.

And then a knock came from her balcony, disrupting her thoughts. With a nod from Tikki, Marinette opened the skylight. (After all, Chat knew. There was no reason for Tikki to hide anymore). “Hey, Kitty.” She said. 

He met her eyes. “Hey.” He climbed in, laying down next to her, but keeping some distance between them. “I just… I didn’t mean for that to happen, you know? But I want you to know this won’t change anything between us. We’ll _always_ be partners, and I couldn’t have asked for a better partner, Marinette.”

And just like that, she wasn’t as nervous as before. Her Kitty had confirmed her biggest fear would never become a reality, and that was more than she could’ve asked for at the moment. Not knowing what to say, she rolled over, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug. “Thanks, Kitty. I think I really needed to hear that.”

“Of course.” He said, their arms still wrapped around one another. “But now that I know your identity, am I allowed to show you mine?” He didn’t know what he’d do if he had to go to school and pretend it wasn’t his lady sitting behind him all day. But in the end, it was her choice. 

“I think… I’d very much like to know who my kitty is.” She smiled up at him.

He grinned down at her, before saying the words he never thought he’d get to say to his partner. “Plagg, Claws in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a request as well from this bingo card: https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com/post/186729799986/for-bingo-identity-reveal-and-marichat-please
> 
> Just send me the prompt and your favorite love square pairing and I'll write you a drabble :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day <3
> 
> Always feel free to comment a request for a prompt, or a continuation of any of the drabbles!! <3


End file.
